


Bandanas

by Katherine



Category: Magic Animal Friends - Daisy Meadows
Genre: Book: Poppy Muddlepup's Daring Rescue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Poppy's favourite bandana, the heart-patterned red one, was much the worse for her daring adventure.
Kudos: 2





	Bandanas

Poppy's favourite bandana, the heart-patterned red one, was much the worse for her daring adventure with the girls and Goldie. Dusty from the witch's tower, and muddy-wet from before that, and of course she had tucked flowers into it. Although because her family were keepers of the magical garden, stray petals, pollen, and leaves in the laundry were usual enough.

She put the bandana in the laundry hamper, skipping out of the way as her brother stuffed in his own, crumpled bandana. The siblings had a drawerful that they shared. Poppy decided that she would wear one of the yellow bandanas tomorrow, because that was an extra cheerful colour and she was so happy. Her brother had been woken from the frightening enchanted sleep, and Poppy had helped to save him.


End file.
